Difficult Family Reunion
by BrokenCurse
Summary: Charming reunion take 2 from emmas point of view


I do not own anything ouat related.

Location: Mary-Margret's house

Time: post finale, post initial reunion in clip

Emma sat on the edge of her bed, face in her hands trying to make sense of all the changes in the past 24 hours. She had believed, fought a dragon with a sword, saved her son with a kiss of true love, and incidentally broken the curse. And that was just to start with. Once everyone remembered who they were things had gotten crazy. She barely felt at home in the real world, how is she supposed to react to living in the world of fairy tales. Not they had actually gone to the enchanted forest, but everyone being a fairy tale character and having a second identity to the one she knew made her feel so out of place.

I knew that the only person who could sympathize with me is Henry, but he has believed for so long that none of this feels strange for him, he is completely loving every moment of it actually. Right now, in fact, he is questioning everyone's alternate identity. I couldn't stand it anymore so I came back to the house and let him stay with everyone who was in the streets. I am sure they will take care of him. Anyway, I needed to be alone to think through things. Not that it is helping any.

I decided what I really needed was a glass of wine, or a few bottles worth. As I walked into the kitchen to get a glass, I heard a key in the door. Shit. I should have realized Mary Margret, I mean Snow White, I mean my mother, I am just going to stick with Mary Margret for now, would be coming back here. I mean it is her house. But I am not ready for this conversation and there is nowhere to run and nothing to hide behind like earlier.

The door opened and I saw Mary walk through with David. Oh No. One is bad enough, but both. How am I supposed to do this? And they are looking at me with those loving glances that just kinda want to make me puke. I can't handle this.

They are walking towards me and I know they are just thinking of the right way to reopen the subject. I feel so trapped.

Mary Margret started in a voice that she tried to make soothing but she couldn't hide the excitement behind it. "Emma, I know this is hard for you. I can't even imagine how out of place you must feel, but we are going to have to talk about this sometime. Charming and I are your parents. "

"Ah! I am going to stop you there. I know to each other you might be-" I still can't call them by their "real names" so I started over. "First of all, I know you as Mary Margret and David Nolan so can we stick with those names for the time being? Second, I can see you have this romantic fantasy of parenting your daughter that you haven't seen since the moment she was born, and I hate to break it to you, but that is not going to happen! You haven't been there for me for my entire life and I don't know how you expect to enter my life as parents after all these years."

"It worked like that for you and Henry, didn't it?" David stated.

I was stuck from that comment but I had to go on before Mary Margret started talking again and made me feel guilty. "Yeah, but that was different! For one thing neither Henry or I are a fairy tale character."

"Well actually you are, honey," Mary Margret added as a matter of factly, "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and were even born in the enchanted forest. Henry has the magical world in him too."

"Ahh. I just can't think like that right now. Please leave the whole magical stuff out of this."

"I'm sorry, but you brought it up that time. I just wanted to show you that we all come from the same place so this can work."

"No it can't!" I watched both Mary and David's faces fall into a frown when I said that and immediately felt bad, "At least right now." I had to move onto another argument, "ok, the whole worlds thing might not get in the way in the future, but there is still the whole other problem which is that I am practically the same age as you two. How do you expect to parent someone your own age?"

"Well we don't have to be like traditional families" David added "But we still want to play a role in your life. We have loved you since the moment we found out that Snow, I mean Mary Margret, was pregnant. We wanted to take care of you as you grew up, but the curse kind of put a damper on that. We knew that the only way that we could somehow be together as a family was if we separated from you for 28 years. We know you feel like we abandoned you even if you now know the whole story"

"But we never wanted to be without you" Mary Margret finished, "Don't cry, Emma." I hadn't even realized that tears had started to flow out of my eyes and now that they had started there was no way to stop them. I was practically hysterical! I have never let my guard down like this except for Henry. Now I am pretty much an emotional wreak.

Mary Margret put her arm around and stroked my shoulder to try and calm me down. I resisted the urge to pull away from her, but even before all this mess we had become best friends so it wasn't that different. Mary Margret walked me over to the couch and sat down beside me. David took his place on the other side of me and stroked my back and repeated, "it's ok" as I cried into Mary Margret's blouse.

Eventually my tears turned into laughter, or a crying laughter, "this is more messed up than the most messed up situation I could think of when imagining my parents." Both Mary and David joined in my laughter. But theirs had an undertone of relief and built up parental joy.

Mary started to speak again in a hesitant voice, "So when do you want to talk about the other part of this? We can pretend it doesn't exist in the house if you want us to, but I doubt Henry will go along with that since its all he has been talking and thinking about for practically the past year…"

I let out a deep breath and tried to keep my voice as even as possible, "One step at a time. Which reminds me, where is Henry? Why didn't he come back here with you?"

"He wasn't done exploring everyone's relationships and friendships and alter egos. Plus we thought it would be easier to talk to you without him here. Mary Margret and I thought his enthusiasm wouldn't help the umm situation" David laughed.

"But we told Granny to keep an eye on him bring him back here before it got too late." Mary Margret added to make sure I wasn't worried.

I sighed in relief, not just to news that Henry was safe. But to the fact that I realized that I now had a family. Yeah this was going to be weird and take some getting used to, but at least I wasn't alone.


End file.
